Vigo
Were you looking for: Tortured Vigo, his Tortured Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Grön or Jester-In-A-Box? TRTF3= Vigo the Snake makes his first and only introductory in The Return to Freddy's 3 as one of the active antagonists. He was bought from a gift shop of an unnamed "origin location" by Wilson and Chun, and was then stored in Fazbear Fantasy Land for future use. Appearance Vigo is a green snake animatronic. His eyes seem to be peeking out of his head. They have a slight red tint. He has at least thirteen segments, including the head. While he appears to be burnt, none of his endoskeleton is seen, not even the jaw. Behavior Vigo is first active on Night 3 and onwards, and starts in CAM 10 where he can be seen exiting the box he was brought in. Vigo then moves to CAM 08 and will eventually appear in the hallway of your Security Office. The player must click the Corrupt Signal button on the Signal Panel in order to defend themselves from Vigo. Failing or neglecting to do so would cause the snake animatronic to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *Vigo is the 2nd shortest animatronic in the TRTF series, the shortest being Adventure Lickjuice. *Vigo is the only one who is not damaged in TRTF3. *Vigo is the only animatronic in the game that looks like an actual animal. All the others have a humanoid shape. *In his Funtime Fright mode Icon, Vigo seems to be a disembodied head. It is unknown why. *Before The Return to Freddy's 4, some fans thought Vigo and Gron were the same character, but in different forms. *Some believed that Vigo caused the bite of '87 in the TRTF Lore. However, no proof exists to support this, and the Bite of '87 was confirmed to have never happened. *There is a bug where Vigo's jumpscare audio might play, but he will not appear. But moments later, his jumpscare will play, resulting in a Game Over. *It is believed that Vigo was once possessed by Hayden Fisher, a child who was murdered by Vincent and as well as other 6 murdered children. However, this might have been one of the various "plot holes" created when scripting the lore. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay VigoCam10.gif|Vigo coming out of his shipping box on the CAM 10 room. VigoCam8.gif|Vigo crawling on the CAM 08 room. Webps.gif|Vigo crawling on the floor outside The Office. 183.gif|Vigo's jumpscare. 20171021 152612.gif|Vigo's jumpscare in the Pre-Releases. Vigologo.png|Vigo's icon in the Funtime Fright Mode. VigoExtraMenu.png|Vigo's full body, as seen in the Extras Menu. Minigames Vigo's Joyful Day 1.png|Vigo performing to four children, during the "Vigo's Joyful Day" Minigame. Vigo's Joyful Day 2.png|Vigo witnessing the three children dressed in red bullying Hayden Fisher. Vigo's Joyful Day 3.png|Vigo witnessing the child being murdered by Vincent. VIGO.png|Vigo's sprite in his starring minigame, "Vigo's Joyful Day". The Return to Freddy's 5 87.png|Vigo's body parts, seen in Teaser Game 1. vigomask.png|Vigo's mask that appears in the "Die alone..." Ending. VigoPlush.png|Vigo's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. Miscellanous TRTF3VigoTeaser.jpg|Vigo crawling through an undefined location from Fazbear Fantasy Land, as shown in a teaser for The Return to Freddy's 3. 20180711_110410.jpg|Vigo's teaser, brightened. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Vigo with various other characters from the TRTF Saga in the Thank You! image. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound emitted by Vigo when it kills the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1